His squib fiancee
by Fairy of stories
Summary: A reincarnated girl becomes Cedric Diggory's fiancee. "Cedric, let's have fun together "
1. Prologue

She couldn't recall what had happened and how she died. All she knew was that she had a new life right now while still having some memories of her previous life. However that didn't seem to matter as she lived in a world not different from her own- Nope screw that theory. Her world definitely was not simply a world with modern technology.

That was the conclusion Crystal Merthur Morlance arrived when she was just two years old.


	2. Chapter 1

Crystal woke up to a birthday song being sung to her by her parents. She knew they would come on her birthday like all her previous birthdays.

"Happy Birthday Crystal Merthur Morlance", they said in syncronized.

"Finally seven years old. My girl is getting older", her father fake cried.

"Yes, and then she'll start dating boys and eventually marry a man", Crystal's sister Morgana rolled her eyes to their father.

Morgana took a picture of their father's pale face and laughed ridiculously evil like that woman Cece Babcock in "The Nanny".

"NO BOYS!", her father shouted out as he picked Crystal and hugged her all to himself.

"Darling you can't be serious?", their mother Veronica poked him hard in the ribs.

He let go of his daughter and curled into a ball.

"But, but, but-".

"But what? Darling you have to admit that Crystal won't stay as our little baby any longer and will grow up eventually into a woman".

"Yes, into a woman and then she'll have sex and then have a baby and you will become a grand-".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", the man ran out of the house in a split second.

"Morgana", her mother's voice became strict.

"I'm sorry mother I couldn't help it", she snickered.

Her mother only shook her head as she wondered if she had at some point dropped her when she was a baby. How could she turn into such a cruel child? Her attention then turned to her youngest daughter and she smiled as she kissed her daughter's fore-head, telling her to get ready.

Her birthday party started before lunch.

Crystal got up from her comfortable bed and looked in the mirror as she sighed. She really missed having her boobs and her hips.

Her hair was black, a common hair colour from her mother's side who was a descendant of Morgana while her father's hair was blond a common colour from the King Arthur lineage.

She thought it was hilarious how in this universe Merlin had been a woman/witch King Arthur married and had children with instead of Guinevere. While Morgana was a Queen/witch married to Lancelot who was the heir to the throne of Kingdom of France. King Arthur and Morgana were in this universe biological siblings.

Basically her parents had an incestous relationship... or not since Morgana and Arthur's descendants didn't necessarily married each other. Therefore some other blood were mixed into the family too.

The only difference she had from the family were her eyes. They were amethyst normally but exposed to light they became emerald.

Her face was so round and she had the cutest flat little nose compared to her family's pointy ones. She also looked like she had some Chinese blood in her too. Her great grandfather was Chinese so there wasn't anything strange with that. Then she also had some filipino blood in her too. At this point she really did not care what blood of nationality she had in her. It was clear that their family really expanded beyond England and Europe at least.

In other words she looked so different from her family that she even questioned if they really were blood-related. Turned out they really were.

She got into the shower and after drying herself she put on the pear green dress with magenta purple flowers. Her hair was set up by their house elf Foxy. Foxy and all the other house elves didn't look like everyone else as the core of magic within their family was so strong that it could feed them a great amount of magic. This magic made them become stronger and more beautiful. That's why a twenty looking year old woman with elf ears stared at her hoping to receive some praise for her work.

Crystal's hair was set up into two Deutsch braids. It was her favourite type of hairstyle.

"Miss Morlance looks pretty", Foxy said as she admired her miss.

"Don't I?", she said cheekily.

Then the young seven year old walked through the hallway and outside to the garden where many other house elves were preparing everything. She felt herself being taken and lifted up high.

"Daddy!", she screamed and giggled.

The man himself stopped throwing the child upward and started tickling herself.

"Arthur XVII!", Veronica shouted before giggling. "Don't mess up her dress now. She still have guests to greet".

The man pouted before showering his little girl and his wife in kisses.

Crystal looked at her lovey dovey parents and were happy that her parents in this life could at least love each other and get along.

Soon her classmates arrived to the party. All twenty-five of them along with their parents. Her friends of course were muggles as she went to a normal muggle school. however not only were her muggle friends coming but also her wizard friends and their parents. Because there was no school for these children until they reached the age of eleven they were taught at home. That's why it was only common for such children to only have friends that were the children of their parents' friends.

"Happy birthday!", the chubby boy Neville Longbottom said as he handed her a present.

She told him "thank you" while giving him a kiss on his cheek. The boy blushed and no one could blame him. The adults around them chuckled at seeing the children.

She opened the present and it turned out to be a photo album. They all knew how much she liked to take pictures. Crystal gave the boy one more kiss.

Next present came from Cedric Diggory. He was a boy older than her and who she knew very well due to the fact that he also was the same age as her sister. They couldn't really be considered friends as they barely hung around each other and Morgana refused to hang around "goody-two-shoes" here. However the boy sometimes came over with his mother to visit them.

"Happy birthday, Crystal", he told her as she took the present while nodding.

Since he was too tall for her she couldn't kiss his cheek like with Neville and simply resorted to hug him.

Cedric had given her a necklace a pendant pecifically. A necklace with a thin gold chain and a little ruby in the middle of the golden heart formed container. It was an enchanted necklace. Unfortunately because of muggles around he could only whisper to her what it could do.

Apparently it would light itself in the dark and could be used as a lantern due to a charm placed on it.

Crystal raised her one eyebrow before making a gesture to him to lean down. As he leaned down to the small girl she kissed him on his cheek.

Who knew this would get an immense reaction?

While others saw it as a sweet thing Mr. Diggory and Mrs. Diggory saw this as the beginning of a family. Immediately they started to talk by themselves before coming to the conclusion of wanting to have Cedric and Crystal enter a relationship. An engagement to be exact.

When Arthur Merthur Morlance heard their wish, after the rest of their guest had left he thought it was a ridiculous proposal. The only one excited about it was Veronica. Veronica and Arthur had themselves been entered a marriage through an arranged one. However over the years they came to love each other despite their pasts. Therefore even if Arthur had a lot to say he was silenced. After all the men might be the head but the women are the neck.

Mrs. Diggory and Mrs. Morlance already started planning for the day when their children married.

The only one in the family who raised their hands to oppose the idea of marriage was Morgana however as she didn't have a lot of power in the family to change their minds the engagement between Cedric and Crystal was done with the conditions that should they ever find someone they truly love the engagement would be broken, which Arthur XVII luckily managed to get through the thick head of his wife.

Cedric was a people pleaser and did not intend to ever do so for the sake of his parents.

No one else except the families knew of this engagement between the children.

Crystal did not mind this. In fact since she knew the boy would be a hotshot in the future as well as a dutiful, loyal, diligent man she did not mind marrying him.

.

.

.

The train was almost surrounded by little children and older ones as they were getting ready to leave their parents for a school abroad. Only a few students actually decided to live home and commute to the school by car. Very few in fact Morgana was the only one who did so along with Cedric Diggory. Since they practically lived with each other they could travel together in car. Crystal often came along with them. Morgana would often glare at Cedric for hogging her sister all to himself. People around often mistook her for being jealous at her little sister. That was a misunderstanding which could earn them a hex from her. The truth was that Morgana could care less about Cedric Diggory. She was only worried that her little sister would fall in love with an useless guy who would leave her heartbroken. Cedric, in her own opinion was that type of guy. Therefore there was no way she could entrust her little sister to him.

"Miss Morgana and master Cedric and young miss Crystal. We have arrived", their driver said.

Morgana walked out of the limousine and went towards the gate. Cedric took his time hugging his fiancee. He honestly liked her, even if it only was as his younger sister. Crystal knew his view of her and intended to do everything to change that, but first she needed to grow some tits.

"Have fun in Hogwartz!", she wished him.

.

.

.

As time passed by the children grew up more and more. Cedric grew into a handsome young man. Morgana into a seductive cold queen of Slytherins. Everyone thought they were together as they were very close to each other. Morgana had done so many things for Cedric infront of others and even threatened the young girl Cho of Ravenclaw to never even dream of Cedric. This increased the whole school's belief of Morgana and Cedric being in a relationship. This point of view was very misguiding. She loathed Cedric Diggory. Before she only had neutral feelings to him however thanks to the engagement her sister was bound to be hurt by him. She was therefore the one who put Cedrict through horrible pranks however, unknown to her, her sister gave her a necklace that made her experience instant karma. This karma ended up showing itself as her saving Cedric here and there. The only true part was that she threatened Cho from getting close to him as well as other girls. She did not want her younger sister to become hurt no matter how much of a sadist she was.

.

.

.

Today she turned eleven and she hadn't gotten her Hogwartz letter unlike her friends Neville, Luna and Ginny. The reason was because she was a squib.

When Mr. Diggory and Mrs. Diggory found out about it they suddenly wanted to end the engagement. However the conditions were that the only way the engagement could end was if one or the other had fallen in love with someone else. And this was sealed with blood magic. In other words should they break the engagement simply of her being a squib their son might end up hurt in the process.

Therefore Mrs. Diggory continued to act as if she still wanted the engagement to happen. Not to mention it. Crystal was a lovely child. A mature child that would be able to please her son in the future. Besides even Cedric Diggory did not want to break the engagement despite his parents nagging of him finding some girl to love. Although he could do that he was sure that his parents would simply make him break up with the girl he loved later and force him into a marriage with Daphne Greengrass or something like that.

.

.

.

The four children had gathered outside a newly built ice-cream shop Crystal had founded with the money she got from her father, seeing as there weren't other ice-cream shops in the Diagon Alley.

"What's next on today's-list?", she asked Ginny while licking her ice-cream.

"Buying wands".

"Okay, let's go to Ollivander then", Neville said.

The four children walked through the crowd on the street. Suddenly Crystal found herself bumping into a white haired young boy.

"Malfoy!", Ginny glared at the boy.

"What do we have here? A weasley... and also looney and pathethic Neville and?".

Luna and Neville helped Crystal up. She looked at him and curtsied as she introduced herself. Lucius Malfoy immediately ran to her and started apologizing for his son's disrespectful behaviour. However Crystal felt there was no need for forgiveness or apologizes as she herself was at fault for bumping into him on accident. Lucius felt the young girl was just like her mother... so forgiving. Like an angel in the darkness.

A perspective built on misunderstanding. Veronica was far from an angel. Lucius simply had the twisted idea that she was one.

Confused over his father's behavior Draco wanted to ask why he was even bothering showing attention however he understood from the actions of his father that the girl was someone they couldn't have afford to be rude to.

Draco apologized for his behavior and so the four children's path to Ollivander's wand shop continued.


End file.
